Untouched Flower
by whitedragon1988
Summary: Purity is everything to the head of the Weasley household especially when it comes to her one and only daughter. Incest so yeah read at your on risk.


**AN: **Dare from my dear cousin so yeah I don't really care if I get good reviews or not on this but they would be appreciated. I only ask you to not get to mad or ugly at me. lol Part of the not unlikely femslash series I'm working on.

**Summary: **Purity is everything to the head of the Weasley household especially when it comes to Molly's only daughter

**Warning: **a** BIG Nc-17**, Incest, Non Con and pretty much anything else naughty you can imagine so seriously if you do like DO NOT READ!

**You are MINE always and forever Mommy loves you  
**

Molly stood waiting outside her daughter's bedroom door until she was sure that the girl was at least half asleep. Slowly she moved her hand to the doorknob and entered. Silently she crept through the darkness quietly until she reached her daughter's bed. She'd watched the girls chest rise and fall underneath emerald green covers. Molly smiled. Her little girl was growing up so fast. To other people, she was a confident almost fully grown woman, who was ready to go out and meet boys.

_Boys_ Molly frowned. Despite what people may think of the notorious match maker she did not enjoy pushing her daughter into the arms of boys quite the opposite in fact the Weasley Matriarch secretly loathed the mere thought of her precious and only daughter being touched by a filthy boy._No_ she would NOT let that happen. Her daughter would not become another whore or another baby maker _like her_. That is why every night as soon as Ginny showed the first sign of being interested in a boy Molly began checking her, making sure her youngest stayed pure. It was her right as a mother and her duty to make sure of that.

Molly walked forward until she stood hovering over the sleeping girl. She smiled at the sight of Ginny was curled in a protective ball so much like the baby she held within her arms almost two decades ago that it warmed her heart. Yes she was doing this for Ginny's protection and purity she told herself. Silently almost wordlessly she cast a silencio spell then slid under the covers beside the younger woman.

Ginny yawned and unconsciously arched her back against Molly in her sleep. Molly smiled and leaned in to smell blood red hair that was so much like her own at that age. At the same time, she let her hand slid down the side of Ginny's body to rest on shapely hips. Molly leaned into her hair and breathed, "Wake up, dear." she whispered in the girls ear.

She could tell the moment Ginny fully awoke because her body tensed. "Mum?" Molly's hand squeezed her hip, " Shh dear, I just have to check again." As soon as she heard the words Ginny wiggled away and pulled the covers up to her neck " But you checked last night. Mum I don't like it." she whined.

Molly gripped her tighter. "Do you know why I do this?." Ginny began to whine as her mother continued, "I do this to keep you safe and pure." Molly said digging her nails into flesh. "Do you really want to turn out like me? Forty five years old with seven kids?

Ginny whimpered in pain

"Now let me check you."

"No" Ginny replied struggling against her mother and ended up tangling herself further in the sheets. Ignoring her, Molly grabbed her harder and whispered into her ear, "You know I have to. Stop moving away."

Molly lifted her hand off Ginny's hip and found her lower stomach. Ginny began to sob quietly. A hand snaked down to Ginny's 'forbidden zone'. In a last ditch effort of defiance Ginny quickly closed her legs tightly.

The older woman's frown deepened "Sweetheart, it's ok. Open up for me." She kept crying keeping her legs firmly pressed together.

"Open them"

"... No."

Frustration started to boil within the older woman " You will open your legs now!" Molly wiggled her hand in between the crying girls legs and pinched her sharply on the clit.

"No, please Mommy stop..." Ginny pleaded

"Have you let Harry...No! mum nobody has touched me."

"Don't lie to me Ginny." A thumb ran across Ginny's sore clit hard causing the girl to gasp pain." Now I'm going to ask you again did he touch?" Ginny was quietly sobbing now. Molly looked over at her daughter and suddenly the images of Harry Potter with a smug smile on his face entering her beautiful little girl with his dirty filthy hands and his cock flashed through her mind. Anger boiled in her like hot lava. Molly quickly climbed atop of the sobbing girl and held her down with the her immense weight.

"You fucking let him touch you!"

"Mum, I didn-" Molly slapped her across the face brutally before she could finish.

"Do not fucking lie to me, Ginny." She slapped her again and then a third time. The violent sob that escaped her mouth only manged to piss Molly off further. "Am I hurting you? Well get used to it because if you let any of those boys touch you this is what they do ." Molly slapped her a final time and leaned down so close Ginny could feel spit spray across her face.

"Do really want to know what boys do to pretty girls like you?"

Fear shot through Ginny's body like lightning "No please don't ."

Ignoring her protests Molly reached over and snatched Ginny's wand off of the bed side table then with a quick flick of the wrist cast a Binding Spell on Ginny's wrists. The red head let out a started gasp as she realized what her mother had done.

"Shut it!" Molly demanded lightly slapping the girl then with another flick of the wrist, banished the younger woman's night gown. Leaving the girl naked and open. Rough hands calloused from years of washing clothes and dishes grabbed a hold of creamy perky mounds and squeezed hard. Sharp pain shot through the younger witched chest causing a gasp bubble out from full lips "My have you grown little Ginny." Molly whispered gazing down at tightly shut eyelids then pinched both nipples. Ginny's back arched and she begin to buck trying in vain to knock her mother off. Suddenly white hot pain shot through her cheek causing all movement to stop. "Now be still little girl or the next time it will be mommy's fist." Ginny gasped then with all her might willed her body to go limp.

"Good girl." the older witch praised as she shimmed down the girls body to give herself room to move.

Large stubby fingers trailed a blazing path with blunt nails down the girls abdomen,swirling around a slitted navel for a moment then moved once again only to come to rest between two shapely legs."Open up now."

Silent tears ran down the girls cheeks as she slowly widened her legs only to have unwanted fingers slide through her folds in a surprisingly gentle motion. "Hmm dry. Well we can't have that can we. I wouldn't want to damage you." Molly said once again snatching up Ginny's wand. Ginny watched in a mixture of fear and confusion as her mother muttered a spell under her arousal so strong it cause her back to fold up like a hunter bow surged right to her core. "Oh my god!" Ginny moaned loudly. A shark like grin spread across the older witch's face at the girls reaction to the little spell she invented to get her through some of those dull nights when Arthur was alive.

Molly threw the wand down then moved a hand back to Ginny's core. The girl was soaking wet._ "_That's much better." said the older witch as she began to move her middle and index finger in a circular over Ginny's clit. The younger red head gasped then moaned. Young full hips began to move in time with exploring fingers.

"What a little whore you have become." says Molly looking down at her daughter's core that was now dripping wet. " Look at you soo willing and soo eager to be taken by your own mother's fingers." she mused "Do you wish for me to go inside dear."

"Ye..yes..pl please."

"Please what?"

"Ple..Please Mommy."

"Good girl." She praised then shoved two fingers unceremoniously into a soaking wet center breaking her only daughter innocence in one mighty thrust. Due to the spells affects Ginny could only feel pleasure as blood and bodied fluids ran out of her spilling around her mother's could fill the pressure begin to build in her lower half. She needed more. She needed it all even if it was from her own mother.

"Faster!... mommy please." Ginny bucking her hips in a verbal and physical demand.

Pleased over Ginny's obedience Molly began moving her hand faster and faster until she was practically pistoling in and out of her. Ginny's moans grew louder never before had she felt such intense pleasure. Wave upon scorching wave shot through her body like the most sinful of curses. Ginny could feel every muscle in her lower half draw up in an effort to ready itself for what was to come.

Sensing Ginny's nearness to completion Molly quickly lowered her head in between two soaked thighs and with one slip of the tongue she tasted her daughter for the first time. The girl tasted of youth and promises. Molly moaned causing vibrations to rush from the girls core to her head. "Soo close please Mommy" Ginny gasped.

Molly smiled up at the girl. She knew what she needed. Still thrusting Molly curled her fingers inward, making a come hither motion then sucked the girls clit into her mouth gently running her tongue over it.

When it hit Ginny felt like she was flying. Stars exploded in front of her eyes and her body felt like it had been dipped in a vat full of bubbles. Her clit began to pulsate almost in time with the rapid beating of her heart. "Yes yes yes" she chanted.

But as she began to come down from her orgasmic high reality hit and hit hard. Ginny could felt shame flood over her like a tilde wave. How could she have enjoyed that. She had just been fucked by her mother. Was she really that sick. Nausea hit her stomach and she could feel bile rise up into her throat.

Molly gently removed her fingers and wiped the girls fluids on the sheet then stood up giving her a predatory smile, "Now thank me."

"T-t-thank you, Mommy." Molly leaned in and kissed her daughter's wet cheek. "Good night dear." she whispered right by her daughter's ear smiling when it caused an involuntary shiver from her and walked out leaving behind the curled up and weeping woman no _her_ little girl.

**AN: ha I am a terrible person I know dearies but a bets a bet take that chelles *sticks out tongue* ...My next fic is going to be tamer and will be a Hermione/Molly slash...You know I actually feel sorry for poor Molly..I mean McGonagall get wayyy more action then her.  
**


End file.
